One of Our Own
by redshipper
Summary: A little surprise to our superspies


Title:One Of Our Own  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: A little surprise to our superspies  
Spoiler: Takes place during and after Truth Takes Time. Sequel to "Implied".  
Disclaimer: These characters belongs to JJ Abrams and to ABC. No rights infringement intended.Previously: All things during 'Truth takes time" happened here. But, instead of killing just Emily, Dixon shoot both her and Sloane, killing them. Irina and Sark left together in that helicopter and CIA is still hunting them. Also, Syd is still disappointed by her mother's attitude; Sydney and vaughn had a huge fight, but they made up and he proposed. Now that they're engaged, they have a big and unesxpected surprise ahead them.

**One Of Our Own**

A couple of months has passed and no one has heard or seen neither Sark or Irina. It was the most peaceful time for Sydney since she started her long journey to destroy SD-6 and Sloane. Every time she tought she'd have some peace, something happened. But now things were so calm that she could almost believe she'd have a normal life with Vaughn. Her finacé. Syd grinned like a fool every time she said those words to herself and when she first said it loud, at the office, everyone was thrilled, just as she imagined. Even Kendall gave her congratulations.

Francie made a huge dinner, for Syd, Vaughn and Will, to celebrate the engagment. She was, if it was possible, even more excited than Syd herself and they spent the whole night making plans. She pulled her friend by the hand, to a quiet corner, so the guys wouldn't hear them.

"We have to find the most beautiful dress!" she said, thirty seconds after Syd told her the big news.

"Hey! Hold on to your horses, miss! I don't want a big wedding party, I'm planning on spending that money on a huge and beautiful house."

But Francie wouldn't listen to her. She was making plans, looking for wedding dresses and Syd's cheeks were hurting for smiling so much. She was so happy that it almost hurt.

Also, Vaughn's mother was thrilled. When she heard he was going to marry 'Rita', that in fact is called 'Sydney' she was a bit confused. He had told her about Rita from the bank, about how sweet and lovely she was, and she was eager to meet that wonder woman. Sydney and Vaughn were planning on visiting her anytime soon, but they never got the courage to take the long drive to her home, spending every moment by themselves, making love and cuddling. As Weiss would say, they would die with all that sugar. That was heaven for both of them.

When they started looking for a house Sydney notice how demaning Vaughn could be. He rejected almost every house they went to see, claiming a sort of non-existing problems and driving her insane.

"I don't know how can you like me when you're so demanding"

"Love blind us." He mocked

She punched him lightly at the arm and they laughed.

They finally found the perfect house near the beach. It was a very calm place, a bit far from the office, but the lack of traffic was worthy. Besides, the price was too good to be truth and, as Vaughn said, it had their names written on the walls. They bought the house and started looking for new furniture, preparing to move in soon.

Also, Will and Francie were so happy together. Her restaurant wasn't going too well and she was going through a bad time, in terms of money. Hence Will offered to move in with her, when Syd left the house, so she wouldn't be alone. Syd smiled when she heard that, she knew exactly his real intentions to her. Will was falling madly in love with Francie and he didn't even noticed that. He and Vaughn became close friends, as much as Weiss, and they were together most of the time, going to hockey games and playing cards. Vaughn even tried to teach them how to play pool, but they sucked at it.

Jack seemed a bit relaxed since Sloane was killed. He even hugged both Syd and Vaughn when he heard that they were going to get married, offering them a nice wedding gift. He and Sydney were trying to build a closer relationship and that made her stop thinking about the absence of her mother. She stoped talking about it, but inside her mind she never stopped imagining where she was and what did wrong, after all. She had that wild fantasy that someday they could be a family again.

But not everything were love and rosies. After an assignment at Berlin, Vaughn was seriously worried that Syd was getting ill. They went there to follow a hint that Sark must be doing some black mail with some german officers, but it turned out to be just a fake. And Syd wasn't feeling too well since they returned, feeling sick and too tired. At first he suspected she had eaten something weird, but he found out she was feeling like that for a week now, and he was worried. By the end of the day she was at her desk, her head resting over her folded arms.

"Are you ok, Syd?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. I'm just a bit tired" she said, raising her head to look at him

"You're pale"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Sure" he turned to walk, but then he changed his mind "Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem too well."

"I'm fine!" she said, her voice getting angry

"I think you should see a doctor. You're feeling sick since we arrived from Berlin"

"I told you I'm fine, damn it!"

She was too stubborn to argue with. He handed her a glass of water and watched her for some instants. He was worried, too worried for nothing, she thought. God, this overprotective behaviour was pissing the hell of her!

"Vaughn, could you stop baby-sitting me?"

"I'm just worried that..."

"I told you I'm fine. I'm getting really pissed with you. Stop it!"

He shook his head and left her alone, watching her closely while she didn't noticed. Eventually she felt better, but he worried every time she skipped a meal or skipped gym. He never saw her skipping gym before and, by the end of the week, when she left the office earlier to run some errands, as she told Jack, Vaughn noticed she wasn't ok again.

"Dude, what's going on with that woman? She's being a real bitch every time we ask her what's wrong. And we can see that something's wrong." Weiss asked Vaughn, sitting on a chair by his side.

"I don't know, she seems sick, but you know how stubborn she can be sometimes"

"And moody. But, seriously, man, she's been weird. Why don't you handcuff her and take her to a doctor?"

"She would prabably get rid off them and then kick my ass"

Weiss paused, thinking.

"Mike... have you ever considered... what if she's pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Nah, I don't think so. We take care of this, no children until..."

"You pay attention to that?"

"I mean... she's on the pill, but..."

"Dude!"

Realization hit him.

"Oh, my God!" his face turned pale "What if she's pregnant?"

Weiss made a 'duh' face and Vaughn's lips curved into a smile.

"You're gonna be a daddy..." Weiss was laughing

Vaughn was silent for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, he rose from the chair.

"I'm going home, Eric. I have to talk to her."

Weiss made that little 'celebration dance', making Vaughn laugh. He left in a hurry and went home.

The house was silent and dark when Vaughn arrived there. Lots of boxes containing Sydney's belongings, that she packed, waiting for the day they would move in together. He heard some noise, a song, from Sydney's room and opened the door quietly. The room was dark and he could see her face, wet with tears, lightened by the light from television.

"Syd? Hey, baby, what's going on?" he said, sitting by her side at the bed. He glanced at the TV and recognized Moulin Rouge's elephant love scene. Syd was sitted on her heels, sobbing, tears falling freely from her eyes. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, God..." she let out a ragged breath "This movie is so sad!"

"But... that's a happy scene."

"Yeah, but she'll... she'll die!" she looked at him as if she had annouced her own death. He rubbed her shoulder and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tenderly, trying to calm down her crying.

"What's going on, sweetheart? Will you tell me?" he asked, while he caressed her hair

"I don't know" she said, her voice tiny, but she had stop sobbing."I just felt like... crying..."

Vaughn turned on the lamp light and reached for the remote control, turning off the TV. He pulled her away, one hand at her shoulder, the other caressing her wet cheks, wiping away the tears.

"I'm worried with you, Syd. Seriously. You've been a total bitch the whole week and now you're crying like that while watching a movie? Moulin Rouge? This can't be normal"

"I'm just moody lately"

"And what about the sickness? You barely ate the whole week and god know how much you can eat." They both chuckled a little at his words.

"I... I dunno... but I'm not ill"

"And I also know you felt dizzy. You don't fool me, Sydney"

She stared back at him, stunned. He knew her so well that it frightned her sometimes.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to see your doctor." His face softened in a sweet smile when he said the next words "Have you ever stop to consider... that you might be pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Think about it. It's not impossible"

"It's not, but you know, I'm on the pill"

"Do you take it everyday?"

"Yeah, I..." she stopped talking, suddenly remembering the only time she forgot. "Oh! I didn't... when we had that fight... and then the next day when we made up, we..."

He grinned in antecipation, his eyes full of hope.

"It's hard to tell, we have sex every day, all the time" she said, also grinning.

"I hope you don't mind, baby, but I went to the drugstore on my way home and bought you this"

He handed her a box that he took out of the inner pocket of his jacket. It was pregnancy test. Sydney looked at it with curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno... think about it, how it would change our lives... and we're not even married yet."

"I can marry you tomorrow, if you want me to. We're only not married because you said you wanted to wait until our house is done and god knows what else."

"And what if I'm pregnant?"

"Then we're gonna be parents"

"And what if I'm not a good mother?"

"Syd..." He held her face in both hands, craddling her chin before pulling her for a quick and soft kiss. "You worry too much. Go find out, please"

She looked at him for a moment. And then it hit her, her eyes lightened up, he could see the exact moment when she understood what it would really mean to both of them. The expectation of knowing the truth.

"Oh, my god..." she said, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him fiercely without warning. She pressed her body hard against his, straddling his hips.

Before he could even manage a reaction, she jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door.

i I knew the exact moment I was sure I was pregnant; Vaughn took all the hints I didn't, too scared to face the truth. But when I was inside the bathroom, waiting for the colours to change in the pregnancy test, I could think and pay attention. I lifted my blouse to watch my body, the slightly swollen curve of my abdomen. I knew our baby was growing inside me. It all made sense now, my moodiness, the dizzyness and why I couldn't eat anything wihout feeling sick and rushing to throw up. And the glow. How could I miss the glow in my face, in my eyes? I was surely different. I was surely pregnant.

Is it a boy or a girl? Will it has his eyes? My hair? His lips? My dimples? Will it be the perfect mixture of ouserlves? Or a little copy of Vaughn or me? I wish so hard it would be the mixture of our features, a little girl with dimples and blonde hair, or a little boy with brown hair and green eyes, with his smile. Both of us being recognized in this child.

I caress my stomach while I bit my lower lips, tears of joy falling down my face. I'm gonna be someone's mother. Someone will call me mommy someday, I'll carry this tiny human being inside me, then I'll give birth and recognize it's tiny features among millions other faces. I'll breastfeed this someone and suffer when it gets sick and then watch while this very someone sleeps peaceful, relief and love flooding my heart. I'll take this someone to school, for its very first day, facing the world and listen to the first words, watch the first clumsy steps. That's the best sensation ever. I can't wait to see Vaughn carrying our child in his arms, singing songs and teaching this tiny person to play hockey. I can't wait to see him talking to my stomach and feel a kick as a response; I can't wait to see this tiny face and tiny hands that are growing inside me, my baby girl or my baby boy.

And then I worry. I worry because I've been so careless lately, I drank too much, exercised too much, drank too much wine, alcohol. And all that wild and careless sex me and Vaughn had, those countless nights without sleep, just worshipping each other's body. I'm afraid I might have hurt my child. But I'm sure my child will forgive me, because it knows, it feels, how much love I have for that man. And that love is the most precious thing I have in my life. But not anymore. I'm sure Vaughn will forgive me for loving more this precious thing I carry in my womb. I'm sure he'll love this tiny creature more than himself, more than myself. /i

Sydney opened the door and met his expectant eyes. Vaughn was standing in front of her, his eyes wide and his face almost pale.

"And?" he asked, a deep frown of concern in his forehead. She was still crying, tears running down her red cheeks and he has to remember himself to keep breathing.

Suddenly her face change into a smile and she opens her arms, pulling him in, hugging him tight, her laughter reaching his ears and his heart.

"You're going to be a daddy..." she whispers

THE END


End file.
